Twenty Two
by Toothlessthegreat
Summary: Hermione needs to loosen up, it's her twenty second birthday, and her friends have a night of fun planned out for her. Entering a bar with a lot of cool people and...Vampires, she finds someone worth kissing ;) Vampire!Harry, Harry and Hermione pairing, and Ron bashing. (Rated M just in case)


**Author's Notes**

**Hey people! Okay this is another songfic I've been working on….I know, I know I still have my novel-length one to complete, but I just can't get this one off my head, so I decided to post it!**

**Alright, so this is major AU, Harry never goes to Hogwarts and is considered a '**_**Half-Breed'**_** in Britain so instead goes to a American school for his education before coming back to Britain, it's just a one-shot so I won't be putting any Voldermort parts in it, and the rest of the series will be pretty much canon without the deadly **_'_**adventures'.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is definitely not mine, and belongs to JK anyway, the song 22 is also not mine, and is Taylor Swift's from her album, "Red"...**

000

"Hermione! Would you stop your endless studying and have a little bit of fun with us?" begged Lavender while Parvati nodded feverishly,

"No! I can't! And BTW it's not studying, I have to finish off these job applications by next week, McGonagall will kill me if I don't!" said Hermione snappishly as she whisked away her precious documents from their reach,

"Why did you apply for the Arithmancy post anyway? I thought you'd always wanted to be an auror?" asked Parvati quizzically as Lavender whined pitifully on her bed,

Hermione shot her a glare, "Shows how much _you_ know about me" she sniffed as she sat down at her table again and turned away from her two bothersome dorm mates,

"Aww c'mon Herms, you were dying to become an auror weren't you?" teased Parvati,

"Yea, everyone knows that it was what _he_ wanted too" said Lavender joining in with the teasing, Hermione sighed and shook her head bemusedly,

"Guys! I wanted to become a healer!" she said in exasperation as the girls giggled,

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Alright alright keep your hair on, besides if that's what you wanted to become why are you applying for Prof. Vector's job?" said Parvati finally giving up the futile teasing,

"Because it doesn't appeal to me anymore" said Hermione wearily as she continued to flip through the papers,

Lavender and Parvati sighed and then turned away from their bookish friend, to go to the other side of their dorm, "What are we going to do?" hissed Lavender as Parvati hastily put up a few _'silencio_'s,

"I don't know, but we have to get her out of this place and into that club! It's her birthday and she's got to loosen up!"

"Yeah, and that place we're going to is just perfect!" snickered Lavender,

"I don't know Lav, what if it's a bit…..much?" asked Parvati uncertainly,

"Oh come off it, I even met Draco there once; although he was way too busy snogging Ginny to even notice me" she admitted,

"W-what? Ginny _Weasley_?

"Is there any other?"

"No but…"

"Are you jealous?" queried Lavender with a raised eye brow, while Parvati back-pedaled as fast as possible,

"It's just that the Weasley's are not that fond of him, I mean why-"

"Oh will you shut it? This is about Hermione, not you!" said Lavender angrily, the both of them turned to look at Hermione who was still buried in her work,

"We _have_ to get her to that club and I know just the way to do that" said Lavender with a small smirk, "Now listen up!"

"Hey Hermione, whatcha doing?" asked Lavender sliding into a seat next to her,

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't think I don't know what you are doing!" she said dangerously,

"Doing what?" asked Lavender innocently as she leaned forward so that it looked as if she was inspecting Hermione's paper,

"I need help with my own job application, and I was wondering whether you'd be so kind as to help" she continued sweetly as she gave Hermione her best puppy-dog eyes,

"Oh no no no, I have an _awful_ feeling about this!" said Hermione as she turned her attention back to the paper,

"Awww but Hermione! You just have to thumb through it, and me and Pav won't ask for anything from you again!" begged Lavender as she dragged Hermione away from the papers, Hermione groaned and yanked her hand away,

"Fine, but next time you disturb me, those locks of yours will be cut off!" she said angrily and as if to prove her point she fingered her wand threateningly,

"Okay, I'll remember that," said Lavender hastily as she managed a brief nod at the silent Parvati,

"Now what do you want me to look at?" asked Hermione through gritted teeth and Lavender promptly pulled out a thin pamphlet of job applications,

Parvati getting the message, silently crept up to Hermione's abandoned papers before picking them up hurriedly before running to her bed,

Meanwhile Hermione who was flicking through the papers that Lavender had given her was startled as a hyperactive squeal emanated from Parvati's bed,

"What was that?" asked Hermione jumping up; Lavender immediately grabbed her papers back and shrugged her response, "Let's go check it out"

They both ran over to said girl's bed and yanked open the curtains only to find Parvati having her wand directly pointed at a thick wad of papers,

"Come no further Hermione, or with a small flick of this wand you'll find that paper burns very fast" said Parvati smugly as she crossed her legs comfortably beneath her and allowed a small spark to ignite a hairs breadth away from the papers,

Hermione gaped at her,

"You wouldn't!"

"Hermione I can and I will unless…." said Parvati pausing dramatically, Hermione groaned,

"Unless I come with you to your 'party'" she finished,

"Yup!"

"Seriously, the best you could come up with was black mail?" she said in condescending tones,

"Well it is working rather well isn't it?" queried Lavender with a raised eyebrow, Hermione sighed in defeat,

"Fine, I'll come with you, but you've got to give me the paper's first," bargained Hermione reaching out her hand expectantly,

"Hermione, you don't think we'd be stupid enough to do that do you?" asked Parvati with an almost sympathetic sigh,

"Argh! Fine"

000

"Hurry up Herms! We'll get late!" said Susan with a groan as the other girls tapped at their watches, there was a final scuffling noise and then Hermione opened the door dressed in a beautiful purple one piece with a matching set of jewellery,

"How do I look?" she asked nervously as she turned to the other girls who had rather casual suits on, "Whoa, dressing down are we?" she asked raising an eyebrow,

"Yea yea, come on, I can't wait to get out of the castle" said Parvati latching onto Hermione's hand and dragging the protesting witch out,

"So how are we getting there?" asked Hermione curiously, "Heck you haven't even told me where 'there' is!"

"We're walking, and it's in hogsmede" said Susan briskly as she and Hannah practically ran down the steps, the rest of the girls followed close by,

Hermione recoiled, "I didn't know there were any good shops over there," she said hesitantly,

"Oh stop your worrying you'll love it, besides your turning 22 at midnight remember?" said Daphne as the girls ran down the hall,

Hermione smiled slightly, and decided, '_what the hell?'_

000

"No no Lav, it's further in!" argued Susan as the girls peered into the darkness, the girls had passed 'the hogshead' a few minutes ago and then had turned into a dark alleyway which gave Hermione the creeps,

"Excuse me! Who has been here more than 5 times?" asked Lavender incredulously,

"You" said Susan grudgingly, "But I could've sworn-"

"Ah here we are, I knew that I could find the place!" said Lavender triumphantly as she pointed at an empty patch of snow, the other girls grinned appreciatively,

"Uhh….what are we all staring at?" asked Hermione quizzically as she stared at the empty patch of snow, the other girls just grinned at her,

"C'mon it's under Fidelious, and my _friends _happen to be the secret keeper," said Lavender with a smirk; she quickly passed Hermione a piece of paper,

'_Sol Opacare_ is at 15/4 hogsmede street, Scotland' Hermione quickly memorized the note,

"Memorized?" asked Lavender quickly before destroying the paper with a quick '_incendio'_

"Sol Opacare?" asked Hermione in confusion as she turned to face the girls, "that means…." she paused trying to remember her Latin, "Dusk Sun?" she questioned,

"You'll see" said Lavender mysteriously as the other girls pulled her towards the afore mentioned empty patch of snow, Hermione saw a building push its way seemingly out of thin air until it was staring her in the face with a big sign on it in old English script, reading '_Sol Opacare'_

"Wow, I'm impressed, this place looks pretty nice," said Hermione as she gazed at the tall walls suddenly surrounding her,

"You haven't seen nothing' yet!" laughed Hannah as the girls bounded through the doors and into the warm room,

'_**It feels like a perfect night, to dress up like hipsters,**_

_**And make fun of our exes ah ah, ah ah'**_

Hermione gazed around her in wonder, there were loads of people there and many of them were either at the bar or on the dance floor,

"Why didn't you guys tell me we were going to a club?" demanded Hermione, "I would have got into something more casual!" and with that she had pulled out her wand and transfigured her dress into a form fitting shirt and short jacket along with a trendy pair of shorts and finally vanished her jewellery, the girls nodded appreciatively at her new kit as they continued eyeing the room,

With round eyes Hermione watched elegant figures move gracefully on the dance floor, a particularly handsome one flashed her a charming smile and she felt drawn to him but thankfully Lavender caught her arm snapping her out of her trance,

"Whoa, you don't want to go there!" she said quickly, Hermione shook her head slightly,

"W-were those v-vampires?" she asked feeling slightly shaken,

"Yeah, some say that Harry Potter is a Vampire too" said Parvati her eyes not moving from one of the vampires,

"Snap out of it Parvati!" said Lavender snapping her fingers exasperatedly, Hermione meanwhile was in a world of her own, the _'Boy-Who-Lived' _had never come to Hogwarts like she had expected, he was rumored to have been sent to a wizarding school in America where the rules weren't so '_strict',_

And there were even more rumors about him being a half-breed as people called it, but they were all rumors and Hermione had always felt a slight fascination to the subject of Harry Potter, not the various crushes that other girls seemed to have on him, but a mild interest,

"Earth to Hermione!" she heard Lavender say and she quickly jerked her attention back to the girls, who were now heading towards the bar,

"Huh?" she asked stupidly,

"I said, 'What do you want to drink?' asked Lavender impatiently,

"I dunno, anything without alcohol" shrugged Hermione,

"Oh come on Herms! Loosen up a bit! It's just one night!" called Daphne as Tracey just grinned at her, Hermione sighed, "Fine, just one drink!" she agreed and couldn't help but smile when the others whooped enthusiastically,

"Wohoho! Look at that barman!" said Lavender dreamily, the girls quickly turned to look at said man and giggled appreciatively,

"Yeah, he looks like a real catch" snickered Susan,

"Anyone's better than Ron" said Daphne indifferently, the girls burst out laughing while Lavender glared at them,

"Hey don't compare this poor soul to that pig!" she said angrily before turning googly eyes at the bartender,

Hermione laughed along with the rest of them, "Oh trust me Lavender, I know-I've dated the idiot too, dunno what I ever saw in him" she said airily and then scowled slightly remembering her sixth year when she had gotten so mad at Ron for kissing Lavender,

The other girls patted her sympathetically, her falling out was pretty rough,

"Well Seamus is even worse!" declared Parvati trying to get the girls thoughts off a certain red-haired pig,

"Awww come on Parvati, your just mad at him coz he ruined the Yule ball for you!" chortled Susan,

"Yeah, he's kind of cute really!" said Hannah shyly, and blushed harder when the girls gave her knowing looks,

"Hah, what about that mutt Nott! He was by far the worst of _my_ dates!" said Daphne with a disapproving sniff,

"Yeah, but Blaise made up for that didn't he?" asked Tracey elbowing a very red Daphne,

"Girls girls, I think we've made enough fun of our respective ex-boyfriends" said Hermione quickly as she spotted Susan beginning to contribute to the conversation; she'd never stop about Michael Corner,

'_**It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight,**_

_**To fall in love with strangers ah ah, ah ah'**_

"Yeah_, I'll_ get the drinks!" yelled Lavender quickly before jumping up to rush over to the barman who she had begun eyeing again, the girls laughed again and then settled with the most pressing topic,

"So Hermione, what shall we do the moment it strikes midnight?" asked Parvati eagerly, Hermione frowned a little,

"Weeell, I dunno really, It wasn't my idea to come down here in the first place" she responded shooting a pointed glare at Parvati, who grinned apologetically,

"Well think of something!" said Daphne as Tracey nodded eagerly,

"How about we order breakfast?" asked Hannah suddenly, the girls stared

"What do you mean breakfast?" chuckled Susan after a moment's silence,

"I mean won't it be fun? Ordering breakfast just as it turns to morning hours?" she asked hopefully, when the other girls just grinned she pouted, "It's the craziest thing I could think of!" she offered,

"How about we go dance?"

"What, do you mean now or at midnight?"

"Now of course! Hermione wouldn't want to do something that lame at midnight!" said Padma who appeared appalled, Parvati joined immediately

"Yeah, I haven't had a good dance for a looooong loooong time!" the girls nodded and moved to the dance floor,

"Just keep your distance from the Vampires" cautioned Susan as the girls took up positions,

"Wait what about Lavender?" asked Parvati scanning the room for her friend,

"Oh she's probably off snogging that barman, if you haven't noticed we never got our drinks" said Susan dismissively,

Hermione grinned and then waited for the next song to start the next song, soon she was happily 'free styling' to the upbeat music, she thought she saw a glimpse of green once, but paid it no interest,

"_**Yeah we're happy, freaky, confused and lonely at the same time!**_

_**It's miserable and magical….Oh yeah**_

_**Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines!**_

_**It's time ah ah!"**_

"Yeah! Go Hermione!" laughed Parvati as they danced in time to the music which was fast and exciting, Hermione grinned as she continued her movements and chanced a glance at the random Vampire here and there and felt the same attraction,

She saw one of them kissing a girl and the moving down to pierce her neck and felt strangely aroused which left her feeling really confused and freakish,

Lavender joined them soon after swinging her hips in time to the music and looking to be rather drunk, she thrust their drinks into their hands and then took a generous gulp of her own,

"Made out with the barman did you?" yelled Parvati over the music, Lavender responded by giggling hysterically and winking at them roguishly,

000

"Anthony!" shrieked Susan suddenly rushing towards a tall figure among the crowd of people, the girls turned to see her leap into said man's arms and kiss him soundly,

The girls cheered and catcalled as the Susan happily pulled him off to a more private place on the dance floor, Hermione grinned and cheered along with the rest but felt a twinge of loneliness creep into her,

"Nah it's the alcohol talking" she told herself as she eyed the glass in her hand suspiciously before taking another swing,

"Did you say something?" yelled Padma as the music reached its peak; Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes allowing the alcohol to mull her senses, then started to dance again with renewed vigor, then reached for her wand to summon another glass, totally forgetting about the deadline that she herself had set up,

"Hah! You said only one glass!" taunted Parvati as she waggled her finger in front of Hermione,

"So what! You've had about four now!" protested Hermione as the second glass of Fire whiskey seared a path down her throat,

"I can handle more alcohol than you Hermione" said Parvati with a smirk as she noticed the slight slur in Hermione's voice, Fire-whiskey was strong stuff,

"It's time! It's time!" yelled Hannah's excited voice from somewhere in the crowd,

"Huh?" asked the girls stupidly, slightly disoriented from the whiskey and the allure from the vampires,

Hannah rolled her eyes at the other girls bleary gazes, "Its Midnight you pea-brains!"

The girls immediately caught on and yelled in unison, "Happy Birthday Hermione!"

Hermione chuckled and accepted her friends hugs although she was still slightly unsteady on her feet,

'_**Oh! I dunno about you, but I'm feeling 22,**_

_**Everything will be alright if, you keep me next to you!**_

_**You don't know about me, but I bet you want to,**_

_**Everything will be alright if, we keep on dancing like we're**_

_**22!'**_

"Let's go dance some more, now that you're officially 22!" they cried as they all stampeded back to the dance floor and soon enough Hermione found herself surrounded by her friends and dancing like there was no tomorrow,

They unfortunately, or rather fortunately Hermione didn't notice that they were a bit too close to the Vampires side now, and before she knew it, she was mirroring the dance moves of a tall dark haired Vampire,

"So what's your name?" asked the vampire flashing her a smile as his bright green eyes sparkling with mischief, this seemed to bring Hermione back to earth as she saw his slightly pointed teeth,

She paled considerably and backed away a bit, "Oh, erm…. I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd come this way" she muttered as she tried to walk away, but the Vampire caught her hand,

"Hey, don't worry" he said with a reassuring smile, which wasn't so reassuring when she caught sight of his teeth again,

"I don't _bite_" he said with a small laugh,

"Ha ha, very funny" said Hermione sarcastically as she allowed herself to begin dancing again, the boy just gave her that innocent grin again,

"You haven't answered my question yet, what's your name?" he yelled as they moved in sync,

"H-Hermione, Hermione Granger" she stammered rather breathlessly as she felt herself being drawn into that allure of his again, just as she felt she would lose herself she dragged herself away from his intense gaze and took a moment to collect herself,

"Hey!" she said angrily as she eyed him wearily, he gave her an apologetic smile,

"Sorry about that, hold on" he said apologetically and closed his eyes awhile and Hermione felt the allure decrease considerably,

"Are vampires distantly related to Veela by any chance?" asked Hermione after a bit, the boy thought for awhile before shaking his head and grinning at her,

"Nope, not that I know of, the pull you feel towards us is kind of like our musk, it's what we use to show our position among other Vampires so they don't mess with the stronger ones…..kind of like werewolves" he added as an afterthought,

Hermione nodded her head; it was rather fascinating to learn about Vampires like this, from a real one!

"So what's your name?" she asked inquisitively, the vampire eyed her wearily for a while and then finally,

"'m Harry" he said quietly and they continued dancing in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again,

"What is a pretty girl like you, doing down here in a place like this?" he asked with a small laugh, causing her to swat him playfully,

"Why are pretty girls not allowed to come to these kinds of places?" she asked in mock-anger, Harry didn't reply and merely waited for her to continue,

"Alright, alright, my friends just dragged me down here, since it's my birthday" she admitted and Harry let out a laugh,

"Well then, Happy Birthday! Although I am a little late aren't I?" he asked looking at his watch which read '12.30'

"Thanks" grinned Hermione as they switched their places in mid twirl, Hermione closed her eyes and raised her hands up while clacking her fingers while Harry chuckled softly,

"So tell me about yourself" he said innocently, she opened her eyes to find him watching her curiously,

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" she literally purred, he merely laughed and continued to dance, Hermione meanwhile was mentally chastising herself, from where had that sort of behavior come from?

"No seriously, tell me about you" he asked again, this time she smiled at him,

"Well, there isn't much to tell, my names Hermione Granger and I'm a muggleborn witch, I went to Hogwarts for seven years and am known for being a 'nagging, ugly little, bookworm'" she said with a soft laugh,

Harry shifted slightly and brushed away a small strand of hair from her face, "I don't think you're ugly" he said softly as she shuddered slightly when she felt his hand ghost over her cheek,

"Y-you don't" she mumbled as the familiar pull acted on her again, drawing her to him,

"No" he said with a small smile, Hermione retracted quickly,

"Hey, were you doing that allure thing again?" she accused, Harry backed away a bit with confusion in his eyes,

"No" he said frowning slightly and moved towards her but she pulled away slightly making him draw back with hurt showing plainly on his face,

'_**It seems like one of those nights, this place is too crowded,**_

_**Too many cool kids ah ah, ah ah**_

_**It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene**_

_**And end up dreaming instead of sleeping ah ah, ah ah'**_

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, the truth was that she felt so vulnerable when she had felt the attraction to him, and she didn't want to feel that way again,

"Hermione?" he asked cautiously, and she looked into those green eyes again which left her breathless, how did he have that effect on her?

"I..." she began but he cut her off,

"I understand, you feel jumpy around me" he said dejectedly, "after all, I'm a vampire" he said quietly,

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to do that, even though you're a vampire your much better than some of those other kids" she said with a small smile, "Their too cool for me" she continued with a laugh, Harry smiled and moved closer to her,

"This place is too crowded!" said Harry as a flicker of annoyance crossed his eyes giving him a slightly dangerous look,

"Want me to get rid of them?" he asked flashing her a small smile showing her his pointed canine teeth,

"Don't you dare!" she said playfully as he grabbed her hand and dragged her off to a more secluded area, Hermione looked around her nervously, she couldn't see any of her friends anymore and Harry's presence always seemed to give her a pleasant chill down her spine,

Harry seemed to notice her unease because he placed a pale hand on her shoulder, "Hey, hey, don't worry, don't you trust me?" he asked softly,

Hermione chuckled slightly, "Not really, no…..but what the heck" she said as she continued to dance with him,

It all felt like a dream, as if she was floating through time and space, and it felt so good!

"Hermione-HERMIONE!" someone's voice broke her day dream and she turned around bewildered, and stopped when she saw a grinning Harry

"You were dosing off" he said matter-of-factly as she rubbed her eyes sleepily,

"_**Yeah we're happy, freaky, confused and lonely at the same time!**_

_**It's miserable and magical….Oh yeah**_

_**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks**_

_**It's time ah ah!"**_

'_**Oh! I dunno about you, but I'm feeling 22,**_

_**Everything will be alright if, you keep me next to you!**_

_**You don't know about me, but I bet you want to,**_

_**Everything will be alright if, we keep on dancing like we're**_

_**22!'**_

"Oh, right, must be the alcohol" she said drowsily as she glanced at the crook of his neck which looked to be a perfect place to sleep in at the moment, but Harry was having none of it,

"How many?" he asked rather sternly,

"Three or so" she mumbled as she snuggled into his chest, Harry chuckled slightly and she sighed contently as she felt the comforting rumble in his chest as he did so,

They waltzed for a bit more before Harry realized that she was almost sleeping on him, "Hey, wake up 'Mione!" he said suddenly and she jerked awake,

"Where's the fire?" she asked stupidly which of course set Harry off, after he had laughed at her expense for a while he grinned lightly at her annoyed scowl and stroked her hair,

"What now?" she groaned impatiently, Harry chuckled again,

"I'm a vampire you know, I could have sucked all your blood out while you were dosing away so peacefully on my chest," he said with a grin,

Hermione eyed him for a bit and then put her hands on his chest and settled back down, "I trust you" she said softly and she was sure Harry was smiling, not too soon, she felt his lean arms circling around her protectively,

"Everything will be alright if you keep me here" she mumbled faintly, Harry stiffened slightly,

"You don't mean that do you?" he asked quietly,

"Of course I do! No one has ever made me feel this way before," she said nuzzling his neck and making him shiver, she noticed

"What? What's wrong?" she asked suddenly alert as she pulled away, he gave her a small smile,

"My necks rather sensitive if you know what I mean!" he said with another sad smile, she immediately nuzzled it again eliciting a small gasp from him,

"Well, since your awake again, let's have some fun!" he said with a wide grin as he wheeled her across the dance floor, laughing and twirling elegantly as she followed, but the moment ended when they bumped into a tall, lanky looking red-head,

"Hey watch where you goin'" he slurred drunkenly as he pushed the two roughly, Harry noticed Hermione's gaze harden as she turned away from him,

"Oh it's you Herms" he leered, "Didn't know you hung out with losers" he said gesturing to Harry as one arm grabbed Hermione's hand,

"Let go, Ronald" she said icily as she struggled against his firmer grip,

"Awww c'mon Herms, let's have some fun" he snickered as he reached up for her other hand, only to have Harry's hand on his,

"Didn't you hear? The lady said let go" he said calmly as he roughly jerked Ron away from Hermione, although his eyes gave away his anger as they blazed emerald fire,

If Ron hadn't been that drunk, he probably would have backed off, what with facing a vampire and all, but instead he shoved Harry in the chest,

"Who d'you think you are?" he asked angrily as he tried to pry his hand from Harry's vice like grip,

"I'm Harry James Potter and you'd do well to stay away from me and her" and with a final burst of magic he had flung Ron half way across the room, a considerable distance from them, he turned towards Hermione and quickly schooled his hardened features back to their usual elegance,

"Sorry about that, but he seemed like he was bothering you" said Harry as he reached his hand out and waited patiently for Hermione to take it, but she was gaping at him with wide eyes,

"What?" he asked quizzically, "If you're wondering how I did that, Vampires have magic too and-" he was cut off by Hermione's shaking voice,

"You're Harry P-Potter?" she asked faintly,

"Oh" Harry shifted nervously and looked down at his feet,

"Didn't mean for that to slip out" he mumbled rather embarrassedly, "It's just that" he started but railed off, Hermione moved slightly closer to him and placed a small hand on his chest,

"It's just that what?" she asked softly, Harry looked at her before running a hand through his hair,

"When people find out who I am, their either fawning over me, or glaring at me in disgust for being a vampire, and…I don't think I could've borne it if you had done the same" he explained as he looked around the room,

'_**You look like bad news; I've got to have you,**_

_**I've got to have you!'**_

When he looked back he was surprised to see Hermione's face inches away from his, and then she tilted forward capturing his lips in a kiss,

Harry's eyes widened and he hissed in surprise while his fangs lengthened slightly, he immediately forced them back to their normal size and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss,

Hermione moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck as his made its way to her waist,

When they finally drew back she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair, his allure back full force, making her feel disoriented and slightly dizzy,

"I could bite you" he joked lightly as his teeth grazed the skin of her neck, making her moan slightly and arch into him, she could _feel _him grinning,

"Who knows, maybe I'll share blood with you next time" she said seductively as she nipped lightly at his neck making him gasp,

Harry grinned and then, "And maybe I'll take you up on your offer"

000

**Author's Notes**

**Okay, I hope you liked it, I may do a sequel, but that's only if you people want me to,**

**I mean what's the use of uploading one when you may not want it, tell me what you feel about it, and….thanks for reading it.**

**Toothlessthegreat signing off.**


End file.
